This Is Our Story
by Kyza1727
Summary: this is going to be a multi-chapter one-shot story thats going to go into a sequence of different events.
1. First Date Part I

**Okay this is my first ever fan fiction I've ever published or written so i thought i would give it a go I'm doing a multi-chapter of one shots but trying to keep them in a sequence in a good time line. Please don't mind some of the grammar and spelling I'm very dyslexic. **

**First Date**

Santana and Dani had been officially together for a month but haven't really had much time to actually go on a date together between working at the diner, Finns funeral and band practices it seemed like there wasn't enough hours in the day for them to spend any time together.

Dani was the one who was organising the date she decided on dinner at her place because between her rent and actually living she really wasn't making that much money to do anything to fancy or go anywhere that was going to cost a fortune even though she thought Santana deserved it. After dinner they were going for a walk around the city until going to the movies.

Dani was extremely nervous she had spent the whole day trying to get ready she went to the markets first thing in the morning to get the ingredients for dinner she had decided on a chicken and chorizo paella with a nice white wine plus a nice simple chocolate mousse. When Dani got home the first thing she did was make the chocolate mousse and put in the fridge so she could get on with cleaning up her apartment hoping that tonight was the night she was going to get lucky because the amount of sexual tension between her and Santana was unbelievable. She got on cleaning her bedroom changing her bedding setting up candles setting it up nice for when they came back from the movies.

Santana was also very nervous she has never met anybody who could make her get butterflys one second and than smirk at her than turn her on the next she was beyond sexually frustrated at the moment and because she couldn't get enough time with Dani making it worse. She was struggling in figuring out what to wear for the date she had chosen to wear she decided on a nice tight pair of jeans with an nice red camisole with a peacoat jacket and a nice scarf with her hair down and a beanie on because it was freezing she was heading over to Dani's all giddy inside.

Dani was getting started on cooking the paella the house was clean she was already dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a ramones t-shirt her leather jacket was hanging on the back of the chair she had yet to put her black boots on. She heard Santana open the door and a massive smile appeared on her face.

Hey babe im just finishing dinner. Dani called out to Santana. Santana took her coat of and walked up behind Dani snaking her arms around her waist to rest on her belly and placed a soft kiss on her neck. Hey baby Santana murmured into the side of her neck.

Santana left her arms around Dani's waist. I've missed you so much baby , I hardly get to see you this kind of sucks, complained Santana.

"I know baby I know I hope we can soon spend more time together its been a little crazy hasn't it" replied Dani. Santana continued to trail kisses down Dani's neck.

"Mmmmm baby come on I've gotta put the finishing touches on dinner and than we can continue what you are trying to start" moaned out Dani who was getting so turned on by what Santana was doing to her.

Santana smirked into Dani's neck 'Naw D you sound like your getting flustered over there do you need a little bit of help babe or are you all good.

Dani turned around in Santana's arms wrapping her arms around her neck lightly kissing Santana "Babe can you please stop and go get the wine I want tonight to be perfect, plus we have all night San" pouted Dani trying to look adorably cute.

Santana let out a soft moan and kissed Dani a little rougher than the peck slowly slipping her tongue in her mouth "Mmmmm D ill be good for now that's just a taste off whats to come baby" Santana smirked while giving Dani a smack on ass. Dani squealed than laughed. Santana sat down and watched Dani finishing up with a slight smile on her face she always thought Dani was adorable but this was just proving it more and more by watching her hum a long to nothing in particular. "Your so adorable D im so glad you're my girlfriend baby" she spoke with the smile that she only reserved for Dani.

Dani was now blushing bright red "Thank you baby im so glad your mine as well", she said while she served up dinner. "Ohhh man babe this looks and smells so good baby I didn't know you could cook D" Santana replied while leaning over and giving Dani a quick kiss while Dani blushed again.

"Mmmmm god baby this tastes so good im so getting you to cook for me more often D" Santana moaned out in a low moan. "I mean it D this is so good" she continued. Dani just smiled at her with that adorable smile showing off her perfect teeth and her dimples. "thank you san im glad you like it I actually like to cook but don't really very often because theres only me to cook for so theres know point in it".

After finishing dinner Dani was putting the dishes into the sink with Santana just watching her having a nice perve on her ass. "Baby you have such a fine ass have I ever told you that because D it does thing to me baby" Santana said.

"Have you been watching it this entire time, and know I didn't know that such a good thing to know for future reference but baby you're the one with such a fine ass I could stare at it all day hun all day" replied Dani with a smirk on her face.

"Ok babe we have dessert and know its not me we have chocolate mousse it will the best you've ever had" spoke Dani while laughing at the pout on Santana's perfect lips leaning over and kissing those lips she loved so much "Come on baby don't pout we will have dessert and than ill let you have a choice of going out to the movies or we could stay here baby watching a dvd cuddled up on my couch in some comfy clothing what do you say baby what would you prefer hunny" asked Dani.

Santana knew straight away what her reply would be because all she wanted to do was cuddle up to Dani without having to share her with anyone else.. "Lets stay here hun I don't wanna go anywhere baby I want to be selfish and stay here with you and have you all to myself" replied Santana "I always have to share you with hummelberry so I want to keep you to myself for a few hours".

"Okay baby I was hoping you would say that because I hate sharing you too baby I love Rachel and Kurt but I would like a few minutes with you all to myself they are way to demanding sometime" Dani said with a cute smile walking over and leaning down to get a kiss before sitting down on Santana's lap with the mousse feeding her a spoonful. "How's that baby is it nice" asked Dani before getting herself a spoonful. Santana moaned at the taste of the chocolate" Mmmmmm D this is orgasmic baby I could combust right here hun like I said before im so getting you to cook for me more often baby".

After eating dessert they both got up and walked over to the couch Santana bringing over a glass of wine each, while Dani went over to choose a movie for them "What do you want to watch San im thinking either P.S I love you or the Notebook or we could go Disney maybe the lion king" Dani offered with a wide smile and pout.

Santana just smiled at her she thought Dani could be so cute sometimes "Baby we can watch whatever you feel like putting on hun I'm good with what ever" Santana said while laying down on the couch she was pretty sure Dani was going to choose the lion king because it was Dani's favourite Disney movie.

"The lion king it is" replied Dani while putting it in than looking over at Santana who was laying across the couch, Dani just smiled "Are you gonna leave me any room San" Dani pouted.

Santana smirked at her and patted to her lap "Right here baby just lay down right on top of me you know you want to". Dani made her way over to Santana laying down on top of her kissing her as she went starting out slow putting her hands on the couch by Santanas head slowly adding her tongue in a sensual way trying to drag the kiss out until they started to lack oxygen. "Mmmmm I love your kisses baby" Santana said with a slightly dazed look on her face.

Dani just smiled at her leaning down kissing her on the neck just below the ear which she knew was Santanas sweet spot Santana started letting out little moans of pleasure. Santana started to run her hands up and down Dani's back getting lost in the sensation of the kisses.

**Okay Im leaving that there. Im going to do a part 2 to this one so if i get some decent comments i will continue as much as i can and i would love some prompts from people.**


	2. First Date Part II (smut chapter)

**First Date Part II**

"Mmmmm baby I think maybe we should take this to the bedroom" Dani murmured while sucking on Santana's neck. Santana let out a loud moan "Oh yes please I'm so turned on right now D you don't know what you do to me baby" replied Santana trying to show some composure but was failing miserably.

Dani got up from Santana pulling her up with her by her hand never letting go while leading her into the bedroom. Once Santana walked into the bedroom she gasped because Dani had taken the time setting up her bedroom with all candles everywhere making it romantic for the two of them to have such a wonderful night.

Dani let go of Santana's hand to light the candles around the room. Santana stood there watching Dani light the candles sometimes she just loved to watch her girlfriend move around she really didn't know how beautiful she was to Santana, Santana loved everything about her girlfriend and just wanted to get to know Dani more and more she wanted to know everything about her.

"Baby you are so beautiful you have know idea what you do to me D you drive me crazy and that ass of your whoa I'm not gonna lie baby that's my fave part about you" Santana murmured while walking up to Dani and resting her hands on her ass giving them a nice squeeze while inflicting a low long moan out of Dani. "Mmmm you love that don't you baby when I squeeze your arse it makes you nice and wet" Santana murmured while kissing, biting and sucking down Dani's neck.

Dani let out another moan this time louder and longer turning her head to the side while letting Santana attack her neck. She was running her hands up and down Santana's back lifting up the back of Santana's shirt as she went. She grabbed the bottom of Santana's shirt pulling it over her head, Dani's breath caught in her throat seeing Santana in just her bra for the first time. "Baby you are so beautiful I don't know what I did to get lucky to have you San " Dani said while she started to kiss Santana with everything she had undoing Santana's jeans as she went slipping her hands down the back and squeezing her ass causing Santana to moan into Dani's mouth.

Once Dani got Santana near the bed she pulled her jeans down pushing Santana down to sit on her bed while taking off her on shirt and pants. Dani straddled Santana kissing her hard slowly pushing her tongue into her mouth while lowering Santana down onto the bed causing her girlfriend to let out little moans of pleasure as the went. Santana broke the kiss to shuffle herself further up the bed with Dani following her on hand and knees.

"Ohhh D you are so sexy baby come here" Santana murmured before Dani was just above her leaning up to kiss her. Santana ran her hands up and down Dani's while the kisses got hotter and hotter her fingers catching every time on the clasp on Dani's bra, Santana ran her hands back up her hands unclasping Dani's bra than slowly pulling the straps down her girlfriends arms then threw it off the side of the bed onto the ever growing pile of clothes. Santana than proceeded to grab Dani by the waist flipping them over than started to kiss, nip, suck and bite her way down her girlfriends neck hitting her pulse spots on the way down to the top of her breasts. Santana was inflicting all sorts of sounds out of her girlfriend moans and groans knowing she was doing something right.

When Santana reached the top of the swell of Dani's breast she bit down than soothed it with her tongue than repeated on the opposite breast. She made her way down and latched down on Dani's left nipple sucking it into her mouth. Dani ran her hands into Santana's silky hair pushing her harder against her breast. Moaning out "Ohhhh god San just like that baby Ohhh yeah just like that hmmmmm" she said between each moan.

Santana made her way to her right breast giving it the same amount of respect as the left breast before making her way down Dani's stomach nipping along the way making marks before getting to her girlfriends panty line looking up and asking for silent permission. Dani looked down at Santana smiling at how thoughtful her girlfriend could before " Baby just hurry up already I am so wet babe" Dani moaned out.

Santana just smirked and pulled Dani's panties off pulling up Dani's right leg kissing her way up her ankle to her calf than spending an extra bit of time teasing sucking, nipping and bitting Dani's thigh before going to the left leg repeating her teasing movements. "More baby please," moaned out Dani. Dani groaned "Santana please touch me baby I dying up here I need something baby please". Santana looked up a Dani with hooded eyes her eyes had nearly gone black from the pleasure. " What ever you D" Replied Santana than dipping her head to run her tongue slowly across Dani's clit inflicting a loud shuddering moan from Dani than pulling away.

"Nooooo San get back their stop teasing me or I'm going to finish myself off baby" groaned out Dani when Santana leaned away. Santana just chuckled at her running her finger along her slit before slowly pushing her finger in groaning at the feeling of how tight Dani was. Dani let out a low groan" More baby please". Santana kept at a slow pace with her finger her thumb brushing Dani's clit in a circular movement before kissing her was back up to latch onto Dani's left nipple, Causing Dani to groan "Faster baby I need you faster add another finger I'm so close".

Santana added another finger and continued on with the movements of her thumb on Dani's clit she felt her girlfriends hand come down and fist her hair before tugging her up for a hard sloppy bruising kiss causing Santana to let out a long low groan of pleasure into Dani's mouth. She felt Dani start to tighten around her fingers so she kissed her harder and moved her fingers harder and her thumb faster in circles against her clit. All of a sudden Dani ripped her mouth away from Santana letting out a long loud scream while her back arched screaming out Santana's name while feeling herself cum against Santana's fingers hard.

Santana slowed down the movements trying to ease Dani down from her high before pulling her finger out licking them than making her way back down to clean Dani up with her tongue while Dani's breathing eased back out.

"Ohhh god baby you are soooo good at that," Dani breathed out with a content smile. Santana just smirked "So you enjoyed yourself baby because that was so hot baby im dripping over here I think I need new panties," replied Santana while making her way up to give Dani a long slow kiss. Dani groaned into the kiss loving the taste of herself on Santana's lips.

Santana pulled away from Dani and smiled down at her running her hand through her hair before leaning down for another sweet kiss than pulling back again to smile just staring into her lovers eyes, Dani returned the smile running her hands up and down Santana's back and sides before undoing Santana's bra and pulling it off of Santana than slipping her girlfriends panties off brusing her thigh up against Santana's wet and dripping centre causing the brunette to release a low groan and shutter go through her body.

Dani quickly flipped them over before nipping, sucking and biting her way down her girlfriends before latching onto Santana's right nipple pulling, sucking and biting it while her right hand snaked it's ways down Santana's body to inbetween the brunettes legs slowly running her fingertips along Santana's wet and dripping centre. Santana moaned out spreading her legs a little wider to give the blonde some more room to work.

Dani smirked against Santana's right nipple pushing two fingers into Santana causing to let out a long loud moan from her girlfriend. "Ohhhh baby yeah just like that right there," groaned out the brunette. Dani smirked bigger before moving to the left nipple giving it equally as much attention as the right while moving her fingers faster within Santana listening to the moans and groans of faster, right there, keep going and I need more baby between more moans and groans Dani started to kiss her way down Santana's stomach before latching her lips onto Santana's clit causing the brunette to buck her hip and her left hand fisting into Dani's hair.

Dani kept up her sucking, biting, nipping and licking of Santana's clit feeling her girlfriend get tighter and tighter around her fingers. "Ohhhh god baby im so close oh yeah just there baby just there oh oh oh oh god yeah just there,"groaned out Santana. "Oh oh oh oh fuck im cuming DANI," the brunette shouted out. Dani slowed down her movements slowly pulling out her finger cleaning Santana up with her tongue before licking her fingers clean. Making her way back up to Santana's lips while her girlfriend got her breath back giving her a nice lazy kiss before dropping down next to Santana and cuddle into the brunettes side smiling.

"Oh baby that was amazing beautiful we are so doing that again soon," Santana told Dani with a slight laugh. Dani just gave her girlfriend the biggest smile before leaning up giving Santana a sweet kiss before drifting of to sleep with the feeling of Santana's fingers running up and down her back.


	3. The next day (smut)

**The Next Day**

**Im going to try and put this in pov im finding it hard to write about women is pretty difficult and im jut confusing myself.**

**Dani's pov**

You roll over with a big smile on your face as you remember the night before and you can feel Santana's arms wrapped securely around you. You turn around a snuggle yourself more into her arms leaning up and giving your beautiful girlfriend a kiss under the chin than a quick peck on the lips before you feel yourself drifting off in your baby's arms again.

The next time you wake up you find yourself alone in bed you look around for Santana you see her clothes still on the floor and your shirt gone you slowly make your way out of bed a pick up a previously discarded button up pyjama to on the chair that only came to mid thigh not bothering to put you underwear on and only buttoning it up in the right spots so its only just covering you up.

You make you way to the kitchen when you spot her you smile that smile you get when you cant believe you actually have someone as beautiful as Santana to call your girlfriend you know you are falling in love with this girl she is your everything all day you think about her to the point of it driving you crazy. You lean up against the door frame and listen to her hum while shes cooking breakfast Santana's making pancakes by the looks of things.

You whistle at her "Wow baby you have one fine ass how did I get so lucky to have you".

She smiles back at you with that I know im sexy smirk she gets " I don't know D I love you ass I could stare at it all day long you don't know what you do to me babe so fine" she replies.

You just smile and walk up to her giving her a quick peck on the lips wrapping her arms around Santana's neck looking into her eyes "Good morning baby I think I might keep you around mind blowing sex than breakfast in the morning im very lucky baby".

Santana just smiles her soft smile that you love so much "Well I gotta be good for something" she says with a light chuckle kissing you again than turns around to finish cooking pancakes.

You go and make you and Santana a coffee while she serves up the pancakes up onto two plate setting them onto the table with maple syrup you sit down with your coffee. She sits down in the chair next to you pulling your chair closer making you laugh out loudly at her.

While you eat she places her hand onto your thigh running it up and down getting closer and closer to your centre, you can tell shes doing it on purpose because you can see the little smirk on her lips while she drinks her coffee.

You let out a soft moan because she is right on the crevice between your thigh and your pussy you whimper when she collects your plate and hers putting them into the sink than comes back to her chair than sits down with a smirk.

"What's wrong D are you okay there baby your looking a bit red" she say's with a little laugh.

You try to give her your best dagger before quickly getting up straddling her lap kissing her hard before you pull back glaring her in the eyes whining "your so mean to me baby". She just laughs at you again "D we are just getting started baby.

Santana leans into start kissing down your neck making you moan out tilting your neck to the right to give her better access to your neck she starts to unbutton your pyjama top slowly opening it up before kissing her way to your breasts you are letting out little groans and moans of pleasure.

She finally removes the top completely before wrapping your legs tighter around her and placing her hands underneath your ass lifting you up causing friction your swollen clit running across her abs with the slight movement causing you to groan out wrapping you arms tighter around her neck.

You quickly pull her lips back to your lips for a hard brusing kiss shoving your tongue in her mouth fighting for dominance she eventually rips her mouth away from yours to place you on the edge of the table. Santana starts to nip, bite and suck her way down your neck causing you to grown out again you love it when she kisses your neck.

She reaches your left nipple licking, sucking, biting and tugging on it while while her left hand plays with your other nipple.

"Mmmm San just like that baby just like that".

"ohhh yeah baby Hmmmm" you moan out your loving what shes doing but you need something more. Santana's just made her way to your right nipple giving it as much attention as the left.

"Mmmmm oh oh more baby more"

"Please baby touch me baby I dying over here I need something" you moan out while gyrating on the table trying to get closer. She smirks at you "Where do you want me baby"

"Come on D tell me what you want baby you look so sexy right now moving against that table are you so hot for me D" She says while she starts kissing her way down your stomach never quite making it to where you want her.

You grab at her hair tugging her up for a sloppy kiss before whispering in her ear "I want you to fuck me with you fingers im so wet now baby ill cum in no time".

She kisses you again slowly this time while sliding her left hand down to your waiting entrance sliding two fingers into you with ease.

You let out a low moan and start to move your hips with her fingers in the same rhythm trying to get enough friction you know you wont last very long at all.

"Right there baby im so close oh oh oh yeah just there just a little bit more" you groan out while you can feel yourself getting very close to coming.

Than she curls her fingers in just the right spot your eyes roll back into your head and you let out a loud scream of her name finally reaching you ecstasy and coming hard on her fingers.

Your twitching while she lets you ride out your orgasm on her fingers. Once you come down from your high you realise Santana was whispering in your ear how beautiful you are, how hot that was and how you drive her crazy.

She finally pulls her fingers our of you sucking her fingers and groaning at the taste. "You are delicious D I could eat you all day long baby"

"You are so sexy baby sitting on the table riding my fingers" she said.

You stand up on shaky legs leaning up attaching your lips to hers tugging on the shirt detaching from her lips just to pull it over her head and attacking her lips again while pushing her towards the wall her back hitting it.

You start kissing your way down Santana's neck nipping, sucking and biting your way down. All the while san is moaning and its sending chills down your spine you love what her moans do to you.

You only pay a little bit of attention to her boobs but your destination is a bit further down south.

"Of fuck baby more baby please fuck me D im so what for you"

When you finally make your destination you lift one of her legs over your shoulders and you lower your head to her quivering core you slowly lick her feeling how wet she was letting your tongue go into her entrance doing that a few times getting moans of frustration out of Santana.

"Fuck baby stop teasing me just fuck me already" She moans out.

You finally attach your lips to her clip biting, nipping, licking and sucking on it while you slipped two fingers into her and curling them moving them faster a faster felling her walls getting tighter and tighter around your fingers.

She finally cums with a loud moan of your name it is the most beautiful sound you hear because you can make Santana moan your name out in ecstasy. You lick her clean letting her ride out her orgasm before making your way back to the bed bringing her with you by the hand laying down and getting her to snuggle next to you her head leaning against your breast you run your hands through her hair while she sighs contently.


	4. First breakup part I

**First break up**

**Santana's POV**

Your standing there knowing you have probably ruined the best thing that has ever happened to you. You can't remember what started the fight but you knew it was your fault because you know you always screw everything that is good in your life no matter what or who it is.

She told you it was over Dani told you she couldn't handle your temper now that shes walked out of the loft you crumble to the floor tears streaming down your face your glad that both Rachel and Kurt are at NYADA so they aren't there to watch you break watch you crawl back into your bed and not move for a week trying to figure out how you can win her back.

You knew you shouldn't of got jealous or angry but you did and now while your bawling on the floor of the loft trying to figure out how you lost everything in a split second you get off the floor and walk to your curtain area when you get in there you see all of Dani's things sheets of music her guitar leaning against your cupboard and you realised she has to comeback and get it and that hurts even more you've been together for 4 month and neither of you have said I love you but you know you love Dani with all your heart.

They always told you that you don't know what you have until it's gone you take off your shoes and slip off you dress too tired to even contemplate collecting her stuff you grab one of her t-shirts to sleep in which it has become one of your habits you have finally cried yourself to sleep.

It's been a week since she broke up with you you've come to realise maybe it really is over maybe you pushed her to far that your fears really did come true, that she was way to good for you that Dani could do so much better. Kurt and Rachel knew you needed some time and some space you've spent this week in bed you told Gunther that you are not coming in for two weeks. You've decided to go to Lima for the week just to see your parents because you needed to get out of New York.

You've finished packing your bag for your trip. You have also made your bed and tidied your room up you put her guitar on your bed all of her clothes clean and folded on the bed and all of her sheet music in a neat pile on the bed. While you're standing there you get the bracelet you bought a few weeks back it's a charm bracelet with a music note, a guitar and a star on it. You put that on the pile of the clothes and debate writing her a note or not because you really don't think you will be coming back from Lima, which you still haven't mentioned, to either Kurt or Rachel.

You can feel your tears threatening to fall when you grab your pen and paper to write.

_Dear Dani,_

_I really don't know how to start this letter because every time I think about you I still feel my heart go a million miles an hour you still give me butterfly's and sometimes I still stutter because you catch me by surprise I just want to say thank you I guess because you have helped change me._

_I'm sitting here writing this letter and we have had some awesome times together and I've loved every minute of it even when we fought._

_I'm sorry I could never be what you wanted baby I really am I wish I was good enough to make you stay and make you happy but I think we all know I pushed my luck I know that one day you will find that person who can treat you like you deserved baby you need to be treated like a princess._

_Well I don't really have much else to say baby but thank you again for the greatest relationship I've ever had._

_I love you baby I know I've never actually told you that but I do I've tried to tell you so many times but I just couldn't seem to find the courage and im supposed to be Santana Lopez you made me soft._

_I haven't told Rachel or Kurt yet but im really not planning on coming back to New York its just way to hard for me to come back to the city I feel in love with the love of my life._

_The charm bracelet is for you and I hope you keep it the music note and guitar are for obvious reasons and the star is because that's what you are going to be your going to end up being a massive star I believe in you and your music._

_Now here's the last bit of this letter im sorry for the other night I know I haven't had the courage to ring you to try and fix this I guess when you told me it was over I knew that was it you looked so disappointed in that moment I knew you finally realised what everyone else knows even Kurt and Rachel they've made comments before anyways you were always way to good for me way out of my league._

_I Love You baby even if I never really got to tell you that I hope you find what your looking for and maybe I will see you again._

_Love Santana_


	5. first breakup part II

Break up part 2

**Dani's POV:**

You stare at Santana as soon as the words come out your mouth, you can't believe it had come to this but you couldn't take her temper you both said things you know you are both going to regret but right now you're not thinking straight as you storm out and go back to your apartment.

On the walk back there your thinking how dare she, who does she think she is accusing you by the time you got back to the apartment you finally realize what has just happened you told Santana it was over that you couldn't handle her temper anymore all because she couldn't help but get jealous and let snix out. Snix scares you to a degree because she is usually so caring and affectionate when it comes to you. You know you might of pushed her a little bit but you didn't mean it to go that far.

Now that you're in your apartment you sink down to the floor and just cry letting the tears flow down your cheeks without knowing how to stop it you are praying this really isn't the end of possibly the best thing to ever happen to you she is the best thing to ever happen but at the same time Santana needs to get her temper under control and not go off like that.

You finally get up off the floor and make your way to your bedroom and you start bawling all over again because as you look into your bedroom it reminds you of Santana you see some of her clothes lying around but you figure you will fix it up in the morning because you are to tired to deal with it right now.

It's been nearly a week since you've seen Santana she hasn't shown up for work and you realized that maybe it really is over. You've seen both Kurt and Rachel and they haven't really told you much but you don't blame them because Santana is there best friend. You are really starting to miss her now and you finally realize how much you love her and how much you need her.

For the first time in the week Rachel comes up to you. "Hey Dani how are you doing"

You just look at her for a second " look I know that you and Santana are best friends but you haven't spoken to me all week so what do you want Rachel" you ask her still annoyed at her because your not sure what Santana's told her but she hasn't even spoken to you.

" I iiii um well I just think you should know that well I know you and Santana have broken up and she well she told me it was all her fault but the thing is she's packing right now for Lima and I'm not sure if she will come back" she stutters out. That's when you really realize that you cant let Santana go because you've never met anybody like her in your life someone who has treated you as amazingly as she has.

"Rach can you please cover me I cant let her go just like that she's the love of my life," you tell her while running out the door.

You run most of the way to the loft praying that you make it in time to stop Santana from leaving telling her how much you love her.

When you get to the building you are about to run into the building but you run straight into the person you were looking for.

" Santana wait don't go please don't go I love you please just stay I don't know what to do without you". You tell her you have tears streaming down your cheeks and so does she, while you stare at her you realize how sad she actually looks

" I'm sorry too I'm sorry I've missed you I wont let it happen again please take me back I cant do this without you either you are the best thing that's ever happened to me I was so afraid that I had finally destroyed our relationship". She tells you than she looks you straight in the eyes "I love you to so much I've never loved anybody the way I love you and this week has been hell" You lean up and kiss her with everything you have kissing her as if your life depended on it. You pull away and look straight into her eyes watching the tears silently run down her checks. "I love you to baby I love you to we will work through this I cant believe I nearly let you go S". You kiss her once more for good measure grabbing her hand and dragging her back up the stairs and into the loft.

When you walk into the loft you look where her room is with the curtain open and you both walk over to that area with your hand still in hers.

"Lets put your stuff back away baby" You tell her silently.

You both silently put everything away not really saying much to each other that's when you look at the bed and really see all your stuff on there all nice and neat you see the letter on top of the pile in Santana's distinguished writing. You bend over and grab the letter while Santana's in the bathroom putting her stuff away.

You smile when you read the first bit of the letter

_**Dear Dani,**_

_**I really don't know how to start this letter because every time I think about you I still feel my heart go a million miles an hour you still give me butterfly's and sometimes I still stutter because you catch me by surprise I just want to say thank you I guess because you have helped change me.**_

You start to get tears running down your face you sometimes forget how sweet Santana can be.

_**I'm sitting here writing this letter and we have had some awesome times together and I've loved every minute of it even when we fought.**_

_**I'm sorry I could never be what you wanted baby I really am I wish I was good enough to make you stay and make you happy but I think we all know I pushed my luck I know that one day you will find that person who can treat you like you deserved baby you need to be treated like a princess.**_

_**Well I don't really have much else to say baby but thank you again for the greatest relationship I've ever had.**_

Now the tears are completely flowing down your cheeks this letter has come from Santana and it is so heart felt. You can still hear Santana in the bathroom and you really hope she doesn't come out just yet.

_**I love you baby I know I've never actually told you that but I do I've tried to tell you so many times but I just couldn't seem to find the courage and im supposed to be Santana Lopez you made me soft.**_

_**I haven't told Rachel or Kurt yet but im really not planning on coming back to New York its just way to hard for me to come back to the city I feel in love with the love of my life.**_

_**The charm bracelet is for you and I hope you keep it the music note and guitar are for obvious reasons and the star is because that's what you are going to be your going to end up being a massive star I believe in you and your music.**_

_**Now here's the last bit of this letter im sorry for the other night I know I haven't had the courage to ring you to try and fix this I guess when you told me it was over I knew that was it you looked so disappointed in that moment I knew you finally realised what everyone else knows even Kurt and Rachel they've made comments before anyways you were always way to good for me way out of my league.**_

_**I Love You baby even if I never really got to tell you that I hope you find what your looking for and maybe I will see you again.**_

_**Love Santana**_

You've just finished reading the letter and you are full on crying now you have never realized how sweet Santana can really be.

"Hey D do you want to maybe go out or we could cuddle and watch a movie what ever you want" Santana asks you while walking out of the bathroom not really noticing you balling your eyes out. " D babe are you okay baby what's wrong" She asks you and that's when she notices the letter in your hand. She sit down next to you and pulls you into her lap cuddling you in close. " Babe you weren't supposed to see that baby". She tells you with a soft kiss to the crown of your head. You look up and give her a soft kiss.

" Im glad I did I love you to San so much baby you are the best thing to ever happen to me to baby". You tell her with a passionate kiss.

You slowly push everything that was on Santana's bed onto the floor while slowly lowering her onto the bed giving her the most passionate kiss you could muster up filled with love and passion.


	6. First breakup part III

The break up part 3

**Okay its good to see that a lot of people out there a seeming to like these stories. Im going to apologise again because i am dyslexic so sometimes things don't really make sense and also I'm an Australian so sometimes you will see arse or ass and colour or ****color. i would love some reviews or even some new ideas for some one shots or even some ideas for my other story seems like a dream.**

**Santana's POV**

You take one last look around the lost before starting your way down the stairs and out the door that is until you've nearly been knocked over by someone who seems to be in a hurry and that's when you realize who it is "Dani" You whisper her name in shock you weren't expecting her to be there.

" Santana wait don't go please don't go I love you please just stay I don't know what to do without you". She tells you in her rushed yet urgent voice as soon as she tells you she loves you your tears are streaming down your face.

" I'm sorry too I'm sorry I've missed you I wont let it happen again please take me back I cant do this without you either you are the best thing that's ever happened to me I was so afraid that I had finally destroyed our relationship". You tell her than you look her straight in the eyes "I love you to so much I've never loved anybody the way I love you and this week has been hell" You tell her while she's leaning up to kiss you with everything that she has kissing as if her life depended on it. She pulls away and looks straight into your eyes watching the tears silently run down your checks. "I love you to baby I love you to we will work through this I cant believe I nearly let you go S". She kisses you once more for good measure grabbing your hand and dragging you back up the stairs and into the loft.

"Lets put your stuff back away baby," She tells you silently.

You both start putting your stuff back away you walk into the bathroom to put the stuff back into the cabinet. You are humming while putting everything away you walk out of the bathroom saying "Hey D do you want to maybe go out or we could cuddle and watch a movie what ever you want" and that's when you notice it Dani Is sitting on your bed balling her eyes out. "D babe are you okay baby what's wrong" you ask her and that's when you notice she has the letter that you wrote in her hands reading you had no plans of actually giving it to her. You pull her into your lap cuddling her " Babe you weren't supposed to see that baby" You tell her leaving a soft kiss on the crown of her head. While she looks up at you giving you the softest kiss.

" I'm glad I did I love you to San so much baby you are the best thing to ever happen to me to baby". She tells you with a passionate kiss.

She slowly pushes everything that was on the bed to the floor while she slowly lowered you to the bed with the most passionate kiss she had ever given you full of love and passion.

Dani is tugging on your shirt telling you that she wants it off so you both break the kiss to quickly dispose of your shirt before just as quickly reattaching your lips to each other. Dani starts to kiss her way down to your neck telling you how much she loves you on the way.

Dani finds that one spot on your neck that you both know drives you absolutely crazy she starts sucking and biting it. She pulls back a little to undo your bra. She smiles at you when she slowly skims her hands against the straps of your bra than pulls them down your arms. Once she's got your bra off she makes quick work of your pants and panties. Dani is kissing her way down to your breasts taking one of the nipples into her mouth nipping, biting and tugging on it while playing with the other nipple with her forefinger and thumb pinching and tugging on it, she than makes her way to the opposite nipple with her mouth giving it the same amount of attention. While she is paying attention to your girls her hand makes its way between your legs causing you to spread your legs open even further.

"Your so wet baby" She tells you

"Just for you baby" You groan out trying to get more friction from her fingers by moving your hips.

"Do you like that baby" She whispers into your ear while her fingers are making circle on your clit.

" Mmmm just like that, ohhh a little more D I need more babe" you tell her still trying to get more friction. Dani trails her lips back up to yours bringing you into a passionate kiss while sliding two fingers into you causing you to rip your lips away from hers moaning loudly.

" Oh D right there keep going I'm so close" you tell her while she starts moving her fingers faster and faster in you while you are moving your hips just as fast to get a quick release.

" I love you so much San you're the love of my life just let go baby let go cum for me hun" She whispers in your ear.

You finally let go screaming her name the loudest its ever been "DANI ohhh god oh god baby I love you so much D" you groan when she finally pulls her fingers out after you've finished coming down from your high.

Dani just smirks at you bringing her fingers up to her lips and liking them clean groaning at the taste than quickly bringing her lips up to yours. You moan at the taste of yourself on her lips.

"Mmmm I love you"

"I love you to San" she tells you looking you in the eye.

You go to return the favor. "No babe lets go have a shower baby," she tells you while getting up and shedding her clothes on the way you sit up on your elbows just smirking. She gets to the bathroom and looks over her shoulder "are you coming babe or what"

You get up running after her " I won't be Cumming but you will" you tell her while picking her up and swinging her over your shoulder

" Let me down you barbarian" she laughs out at you.

You just slap her on the ass putting her down on the floor giving her a quick kiss while turning the shower getting it at the right temperature. Once you get it at the right temp you look over your shoulder and you notice Dani is biting her lip while staring at your ass. "Oi you perve get your sexy ass over here and get into the shower" you tell her with a laugh.

She hurry's up to get into the shower with a blush on her cheeks. Once she's in there you get the loofer and start to soap it up and soap her up paying a little bit more attention on her boobs causing her to moan low in her throat. You make your way to between her legs paying just a little bit more attention to getting her clean than you should causing the cutest little moans and groans coming from her mouth while you lean down to start trailing your lips across her neck.

You drop the loofer than wash off the rest of the suds before bringing your hand back between Dani's legs while you pushed her up against the wall. You slowly enter her with two fingers causing her to moan out loudly.

"Oh god San just there its been so long baby a week is way to long" She is now thrusting her hips in time with your hand while your palm brushes up against her clit causing her to moan.

"I love you D cum for me baby cum for" You tell her you can tell she's getting close her walls are closing around your fingers and she's really starting to pant in your ear while moving her hips faster and faster.

" OHHHH GOD SANTANA" she screams out loudly in your ear while Cuming hard. You both let the water just run over your bodies letting you come down from the high rinsing yourselves clean before getting two towels and heading for your room.

You smile at Dani when she slips on one of her many band shirts she owns and a pair of panties she's left at yours before turning her head and smiling at you and giving you a wink causing you to smile bigger slipping on a singlet top and panties while walking over her giving her the sweetest kiss you could muster up.

" I love you Dani," you tell her

" I love you to Santana" she replies leaning over giving you a quick kiss and squeezing your hand before leading you over to your bed. You both lay down you being big spoon her being little spoon. You both finally drift to sleep after whispering sweet nothings to each other. This is what you love the most just having her laying in your arms.


	7. Santana gets jealous

**Santana gets jealous.**

**Okay so I wanted to a backstory to the first break up. My next ones going to be a valentines day one-shot than I'm doing a jealous Dani.**

Santana's POV

So we have been dating for three months now ands it been an awesome three months I still can't believe I have met someone as amazing as her in my life. She makes me feel whole I'm not going to call it love just yet because I'm not sure I still think its to early, but I know I'm close to it.

We are at the diner and Dani is serving a table full of four teenage girls who seem to be flirting with Dani, I can feel my blood boiling under my skin and snix starting to rise I'm fighting it off so I don't embarrass her or myself but if snix takes over it is all fair game.

I know im supposed to be filling up the saltshakers but right now the scene in front of me is a lot more interesting. Dani looks like she's enjoying the attention which I finding really disturbing since she is supposed to be my girlfriend. I see one of the little bitches' slip something into Dani's hand I'm really hoping that's not what I think it is.

Dani walks past me and into the back with a smile on her face which has me second guessing that's going on between us because I am seriously falling hard for her and I really don't want to be hurt again like I was last time I really don't want my heart broken.

You end up following her into the back you know you're agitated and you knew you should of left it but your also very stubborn even more when you are on the verge of being extremely angry.

"Dani what the hell was that"

"What was what" She replies while you're thinking she has the audacity to lie to you about something like that.

"The flirting and what that bitch slipped into your pocket" You reply sarcastically.

You see her physically flinch and you know that she knows what you're talking about. "you know what im talking about so don't try to deny it"

"San it was nothing just someone with a little crush that's all baby"

" If that's all it was why is it in your pocket huh, am I not good enough or something do you really feel the need to get attention from somewhere else" You say while fighting off the tears.

She starts to walk over to you trying to put her arms around you but you shrug her off you because you really don't want anyone to touch you right now. You now see tears starting to form in Dani's eyes knowing that she had stuffed up because she knows all about your insecurities of feeling like you are never good enough.

"No baby you are good enough you mean everything to me San come on"

" I don't know what to believe so I think im going to tell Gunther im not feeling to good"

"San please don't leave im sorry babe please just stay and sort this out"

"I just really need to really get out of here right now you finish your shift go flirt some more since you seem to like the attention I don't seem to give you" You say knowing you've just hit the spot of being mean, while turning around and telling Gunther you're not feeling to well.

On the way home you can't seem to get your mind around what happened, you know now you have tears running down your face. You really want to know what you've done wrong to make her want to take someone else's number.

By the time you get home all you want to do was lay on your bed and cuddle up to Dani. You where glad that Rachel and Kurt weren't home and at NYADA because you didn't like to seem vulnerable to them you hate people thinking you are week. You are standing there and than all of a sudden you let out a scream of frustration.

You've been home for 30 minutes and you're now laying on the couch watching Netflix before Dani walks through the door startling you, you really didn't want to see her right now.

"Dani just go home I don't want to see you right now I just want to relax by myself"

"Well that's to bad because we are going to sort this out if you like it or not"

" Theres nothing to sort out I saw what I saw"

"It was innocent I was just being friendly to get more tips"

"I don't care if you were trying to get more tip there was no need to take her phone number you have a girlfriend we've been together for over 4 months Dani" You know your temper is rising and so are both of your voices.

" I know im your girlfriend why cant you trust me to know im not going to cheat on you huh why do you have to be so defensive I'm getting sick of your jealousy, you cant just assume im flirting with every girl I'm talking to", She yells to you with frustration. "If anyone should be a little more concerned it should be me with your old ways hey Santana you don't seem to have the best track record do you"

" What do you mean by that I've been nothing but faithful to you I don't want anybody but you" You know your temper has dissolved but Dani seems to be really worked up now because you knew not to accuse her of being unfaithful she has done nothing but truthful to you.

" Do you know what San I can't do this anymore your jealousy is ridiculous, I think we both need a break to figure out what we want because right now I'm not happy", She tells you while walking out the door. You're standing there to stunned to even move.

Your standing there knowing you have probably ruined the best thing that has ever happened to you. You can't remember what started the fight but you knew it was your fault because you know you always screw everything that is good in your life no matter what or who it is…..

**So if anyone has any ideas for some more one shots would be appreciated or any feedback or reviews.**


	8. Valentines Day

**Valentines Day**

**So here's a late Valentines Day story.**

**If anyone has ideas or just a review that would be great.**

**Dani's POV:**

We've been together for 8 months now with a break up a couple of fights but we still end up back to each other with one of us feeling extremely sorry for ourselves. We both are very stubborn, independent but have that undeniable connection together that runs so deep that when we fight it tares me apart inside.

We try to spend as much time we can together as possible but between working at the diner, band practices, gigs mine and Pamela Lansbury yes we are still together as a group. Its hard and Santana's trying to get into NYADA for dancing which I hope she does that's why she's been doing lots of dance classes.

I'm going to see if she wants to move in tonight because I'm missing her like crazy and im so in love with her that's it undeniable I just want to go to sleep with her cuddled up to me and waking up looking into those gorgeous eyes that I could get lost in forever. Plus we get interrupted all the time from Kurt and Rachel when we are trying to get our Lady kisses on plus they've both walked in on us having sex so it does get a little bit uncomfortable.

So here I am at my little apartment with a fort set up in the lounge room for me and San to sleep in and make love all night long. I'm cooking dinner for the both of us just something simple Mexican Fajitas that are our favorite simple food. We have ice cream for desert as well.

Santana is supposed to be here in an hour and everything is ready my guitar is set up for the song I've written for her. Now I just have to get dressed I've decided instead of my normal attire I'm going to opt for a simple black dress that actually makes me look hot if I do say so myself. I've put on my perfume that I know Santana loves.

I turn off all the lights in the apartment and light up candles everywhere to give us mood lighting, dinner is nearly ready and I knew Santana would be here any minute now, so I put on some soft romantic music.

I hear the slow opening of the door and Santana appears with a big bunch of Roses for me and a box of expensive chocolates there is also something in a bag she has the biggest smile on her face while taking in the atmosphere in your apartment.

"Hey baby you look so beautiful in that black dress", She tells you while giving you the roses and the chocolates. "now this one you get after dinner" She tells you while giving you a quick kiss and taking the bottle of wine you didn't notice into the kitchen.

"You're looking gorgeous to baby, pour the wine and ill serve up dinner okay hun"

"Okay D it smells and looks really good in here baby I think you've out done yourself"

"Thanks babe I just wanted to do something nice for my baby since we've hardly seen each other lately". You tell her while setting down the plate of food, you both have two fajitas each. After you set down her plate you quickly lean down to give her a soft kiss.

"I love you baby and im so glad we get to spend our first valentines day together", you tell while reluctantly pulling back from the kiss.

" I Love you too D there is nowhere I would rather be in this moment and in this time sitting right here with you baby, I think I could spend the rest of my life loving you and that would make me happy". She tells you and you cant help the tears forming in your eyes.

" That is most possibly the most beautiful thing someone has ever told me San, I feel like I could love you forever too baby". You tell while getting up out of your chair and sitting on her lap to give her a deep and loving kiss with all of yours and her emotions shinning through the love and devotion to one another.

" D we better eat before it gets cold it smells so nice baby lets not let it go to waste", she tells you while pulling back from the kiss and looking straight into your eyes with a loving smile.

You lean down and kiss her again quickly. "Okay gorgeous lets eat and than ill give you your last present and than we can go lay in the fort".

You both eat in silence sending each other small smiles and just small talk while enjoying dinner. After you both had finished dinner you go into the fort that you had built.

" Hey baby I have a song I've written for you, Its called Never been hurt".

You start playing the chords on your guitar.

_I felt picture perfect_

_On and off a shelf to a broken frame of mind, a broken frame of mind_

_It comes back and haunts me_

_A bullet undercover, it fooled me every time, it fooled me every time_

You are looking straight into Santana's eyes as you sing.

_But even if I lose it all_

_I've got so much left to give, I won't give up, no, no_

_My heart's on the front-line, I'm not afraid_

_I will love you_

_Like I've never been hurt_

_Run through fire for you_

_Like I've never been burned._

_I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost_

_Gonna give it all I've got_

_I will love you,_

_I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt_

You can see Santana smiling because she knows your history with heart break but here you both are happy and content with each other.

_You set fire to ashes_

_You fought through the darkness and brought me back to life, you brought me back to life_

You can now see tears in her eyes because she knows how much the lyrics hold true.

_So even if I lose it all_

_I got so much left to give, I won't give up, no, no_

_My heart's on the front-line, I'm not afraid_

_I will love you,_

_Like I've never been hurt_

_Run through fire for you,_

_Like I've never been burned_

_I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost_

_Gonna give it all I've got_

_I will love you,_

_I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt_

_I will love you and forever_

_I will love you like I never_

_Like I never heard goodbye_

_Like I never heard a lie_

_Like I'm falling into love for the first time_

_Yeah_

_I will love you,_

_Like I've never been hurt_

_Run through fire for you,_

_Like I've never been burned_

_I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost_

_Gonna give it all I've got_

_I will love you,_

_I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt_

"How was that baby did you like the song"

" D you are so amazing I can't believe you wrote that for me I love you so much, no one has ever done that for me you really are full of surprise tonight baby I don't know what I did to deserve you Dan" She tells you while leaning over to give you a kiss.

You are both now cuddled up together inside the fort just kissing each other laying there content with each other.

" Hey baby"

" Yeah D"

" Do you want to move in together, I mean you don't have to, but I miss you and I love you waking up with me and we would have more privacy" Santana cuts you off with the deepest and most passionate kiss you've ever shared.

"I would love to baby, I miss you too plus I love you like crazy and we don't get any privacy"

" Well D I've got you a present its nothing like any of yours but you know I thought you would like it", She says as she pulls out a silver Pandora bracelet.

" I got you a music note, a love heart, a star because you are my star, a key because you hold the key to my heart, now all we have to do is add to it".

You lean over and kiss her deeply and you both make slow and sensual love together all night long.

**Thank you for anyone who has been reading I've also got these stories on my tumblr account. .com**


	9. Lazy day off part 1 (smut)

**I wrote this from a prompt I saw on tumblr so I thought I would give it a whirl.**

** Dani/Santana - Both Dani and Santana have a day off at the diner and they decide to spend it at the loft in Santana's room. They have a complete lazy day filled with fruit and whipped cream. Major fluff =) I changed it a bit because it took a life of its own tell me what you think... Also I wrote this on my iPad so I don't even know how long it is.**

It had been two weeks since Dani and Santana had spent anytime alone together. So when they both had the same day off they were happy about it.

Santana woke up before Dani and rolled over burying her face into Dani's neck while trying to slowly allow her eyes to adjust to the lighting the room not really wanting to get up because she was to comfortable in Dani's arms which she had missed waking up in for the last two weeks due to work schedules and Dani's gigs.

Santana could hear Dani still lightly snoring in her ear while also murmuring and making the cute noises making Santana smile and open her eyes fully looking at the beautiful face in front of her. Santana still can't believe how lucky she was finding someone so beautiful, down to earth and just someone who makes Santana believe she could be better than her reputation. Someone who actually believed in Santana that she was worth something, that she was beautiful inside and out, that she wasn't just that sexy latina that everyone wanted to fuck.

While Santana was deep in thought Dani started to stir and smiling at the feel of Santana pressed up against her. Dani still finds it hard to believe that her and Santana have been together for 8 months. She is undeniably 110% totally an utterly in love with Santana. Dani had been thinking about asking Santana to move in with her or find a small apartment together.

Dani opened her eyes and was looking straight into the eyes of her beautiful girlfriend who she was in awe of every time she looked into those eyes, or watching her smile just everything Santana did made Dani's heart flutter.

"Mmmmmm hey baby" Dani whispered to Santana watching Santana's face light up with the most beautiful smile.

Santana lent over more and kissed Dani with a sweet kiss on the lips than on the tip of her nose, placed a light kiss on her eyebrow than placing a butterfly kiss on Dani's cheek. " I love you so much baby I'm so glad we've got the day off together" Santana replied before kissing her again real quick.

Dani just smiled and deepening the kiss before pulling back and smirking at hoe quick Santana got turned on in the morning. "It's looking like it's going to be a very good day"

They stayed in bed for an hour just reacquainting themselves with each other before getting up and making breakfast naked.

"I love waking up and having lazy days with you, making slow love to each other in the morning, making breakfast naked, more sex, lots and lots of kisses and hopefully more sex and more kisses" Santana said to Dani while wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, and placing small sensual kisses on Dani's pulls spots causing Dani to moan.

" Mmmmm baby I'm trying to make us pancakes" Dani answered before letting out a long low moan, before tilting her head to the left.

Santana backed away from Dani with a smirk and tilting her head to the left to admire Dani's ass. Dani looked over her shoulder with a coy smile licking her lips while giving her ass a little wiggle causing Santana to moan loudly know she had been caught staring Santana turned red causing Dani to laugh out loud at her girlfriend.

" Well at least I know my girlfriend likes what she's" Dani commented still laughing and Santana but also feeling proud that she can cause that reaction out of her beautiful girlfriend.

" You can't blame me D because I have the most beautiful and sexy girlfriend in the world who can turn me on just from a smile" Santana whined and pouted back.

Dani had finished making the pancakes and putting them onto a plate with maple syrup a can of whipped cream and some strawberries walking over to Santana placing the plate in front of Santana before sitting on her lap spraying whipped cream on the strawberry and holding it up to her lips. Santana wrapped her lips around the strawberry while also drawing Dani's finger into her mouth biting on it lightly, while she let out a moan causing Dani to shiver.

"Baby you have a bit of whipped cream just" Dani kissed Santana before finishing her sentence drawing Santana's tongue into her mouth sucking on it and moaning at the taste of strawberries, whipped cream and the unique taste of Santana. Dani pulled back from the kiss "there" she finished the sentence. Santana moaned at the loss of Dani's lips causing Dani to laugh at her girlfriend.

"D" Santana whined "come back here baby I wants me some more sexy lady kisses" Santana pouted causing Dani to laugh again before complying with Santana's request.

" I love you baby, your the best thing that has ever happened to me San" Dani whispered.

" I love you to D, you've made me a better person and I've grown up so much with you. You make me want to have goals and reach my potential" Santana whispered against Dani's lips before turning Dani to straddle Santana's waist tightly pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss full of love and lust.

There kisses started to get deeper and more heated as time went by completely forgetting about breakfast Santana lifted Dani up onto the table grinding her thigh into Dani's already swollen clit causing the shorter girl to let out a muffled moan against Santana's lips while tightening her legs more against Santana.

Santana kept grinding her thigh against Dani's clit feeling her thigh get wetter and wetter, slicker and slicker making Dani's hips move faster and faster against her girlfriend.

Santana tore her lips from Dani's moving to her throat causing Dani to let out long low moans and pants against Santana's ear. Dani tried to wrap her legs even tighter against Santana while also wrapping her arms and scraping her fingernail over Santana's shoulders.

" Oh god, oh god, just like that baby I'm already so close, I'm going to cum just from your thigh, oh god, oh god" Dani moaned and panted in Santana's ear causing Santana to suck harder. Santana all of a sudden stopped and pulled away causing Dani to whine in disappointment pouting.

" San I was so close baby come back"

Santana had a wicked idea she reached over and got the whipped cream can, she also walked to the freezer and grabbed some ice cubes. Causing Dani to look very confused from her spot perched on the table.

Santana walked back over to Dani with the biggest smirk while shaking the can of whipped cream. Santana quickly kissed Dani. " D you are going to love this baby lay back a little" Santana asked Dani.

Santana started to trail the ice cube up and down Dani's left breast watching in fascination at Dani's reaction. Dani let out a moan at the contacted of the ice cube and it caused Dani's nipples to instantly harden even more.

"Oh god San I feel like I'm on fire, oh god, oh god, oh god baby fuck" replied Dani while trying to grip onto the table anywhere because she has never felt thus turned on.

Santana was enjoying the reactions she was producing from Dani each moan, each groan. She was enjoying herself and she thought she would come without Dani even touching her. Santana moved another piece of ice over to Dani's right breast giving it the same amount of attention as the left.

" wow D I've never seen you so turned on baby, you like that babe is this the best you've ever had.

" oh god baby the best, the best I've never been this turned on in my life, oh fuck, of fuck, fuckity, fuck fuck fuck, ohhhhh god keep going, I'm gettin close so close fuck" Dani panted and moaned out.

Santana grabbed another piece of ice trailing it down Dani's abs to the top of Dani's pussy just teasing but never touching Dani's clit causing Dani to buck her hips. Santana than decided to slip the ice cube into Dani.

" Oh fuck, OH FUCK, OH FUCK, SANTANA" Dani screamed out coming hard.  
Santana lent over placing a sloppy kiss onto Dani's lips and smirking. Dani loosely wrapped her arms around Santana.

" Fuck baby that is the most intense orgasm I've ever had that was so amazing baby"

" I just wanted to please you D and I didn't even use the Whipped cream yet" replied San giving Dani a quick kiss.

" I think it's my turn to make you come and that whipped cream is coming to the bedroom with us because once I get my breath back and my arms and legs rant like jelly I'm going to fuck you hardcore" Dani Replied

**so I am going to do a part 2. So leave a review or any one-shot ideas and I do listen to all ideas but it might take awhile to write some...**


	10. Lazy day off party 2

**_So this was the prompt. This is part 2.  
Dani/Santana - Both Dani and Santana have a day off at the diner and they decide to spend it at the loft in Santana's room. They have a complete lazy day filled with fruit and whipped cream. Major fluff =)_**

**_" I think it's my turn to make you come and that whipped cream is coming to the bedroom with us because once I get my breath back and my arms and legs rant like jelly I'm going to fuck you hardcore" Dani Replied_**

Dani finally got her breath back getting back up and grabbing hold of Santana's hand dragging her into Santana's bedroom. Once they got to the bedroom Dani pushed Santana down onto the bed.

"Lay there and scoot back baby because you are in for one hell of a ride" Dani told Santana by smirking than going into Santana's draw pulling out two scarves.

"What are you doing D" Santana asked while watching Dani bend over into her draw pulling out two scarves causing Santana to smirk knowing exactly that's going through her horny girlfriends mind. Santana stayed laying down when Dani walked over to her wearing that beautiful smile on her face. Dani knelt on the bed and slowly crawled up Santana's body trailing her tongue along the contours of Santana's abs working her way up to Santana's lip while running her hands along Santana's arms first tying up the right arm and than the left one to Santana's head board.

Santana's breath quickened while watching Dani tie her up getting more and more turned on by just watching her girlfriend hovering above her. Dani hovered just above Santana lips within touching distance not even a mm apart, each time Santana lifted her lips higher to give Dani a kiss Dani would pull away smirking knowing she was 100% in charge of Santana.

"Baaaybe please I wants those lips on my lips" Santana whined out with a pout causing Dani to let out a light chuckle at Santana's predicament. After doing it a few more times causing Santana to get more and more frustrated Dani finally gave in and gave Santana a long passionate kiss while running her hands up and down Santana's arms causing a muffled groan from Santana.

" You're going to love this baby" Dani told Santana grabbing the can of whipped cream and shaking it. Dani squirted a small amount of cream on Santana's neck just below the ear licking and nipping it off making sure she sucked a little bit harder to cause a mark which made Santana moan low in her throat. She repeated the action again this time just under Santana's chin.

"Oh god D, Oh god I feel like on fire everywhere babe, oh god" Santana breathed out never feeling this turned on in her life she was thinking she might combust any moment into a blazing ball of fire. Santana's moans and groans started to get louder and louder the further Dani moved down her body.

Dani finally made her way to Santana's breasts nibbling at the swell of her left breast before applying some whipped cream over Santana's left nipple sucking it of than blowing on her nipple causing it to go painfully harder for Santana.

"You like that baby" Dani asked before adding some more whipped cream and sucking it off again this time biting lightly on Santana's nipple.

All Santana could do was moan out in reply and trying to push her breast more into Dani's mouth. Santana was getting beyond frustrated rubbing her legs together trying to get any type of friction, pulling her hands harder and harder against her restraints wanting to come so bad, but Dani was trying to make Santana die from frustration she knew it. Dani had finally moved to the opposite breast and finally made her way further down adding the whipped cream to Santana's belly button licking it out while keeping eye contact and licking her way down her abs stopping before grabbing the whipped cream.

Dani put the whipped cream can close to Santana's clip and squirted it causing Santana to buck her hips and moan at the coldness of it. Dani dipped her head and ran her tongue across Santana's clit licking up the cream and went down further licking her slit and slipping her tongue into Santana.

"Oh god, oh god, oh fuck, of fuck, Dani yeah keep going please don't stop" Santana moaned out while moving her hips in time with Dani's tongue. Dani threw the can to the side and curled her lip around Santana's clit sucking hard while looking up at Santana. Dani decided that she had teased Santana enough so she bought her hand up and ran her fingers up and down Santana's slit coating her fingers with Santana's wetness and added the two fingers.

Dani started to pump her fingers harder and harder, faster and faster while also sucking quicker and in time with Santana's hard movements trying to give Santana the release she was looking for. Dani curled her fingers hitting the right spot.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, oh god, harder babe, fuck harder, just like that" Santana moaned out knowing a few more pumps and she would explode and have one of the most explosive orgasms shes ever had.

"FUCK DANI" Santana screamed out her breathing all choppy.

Dani with drew her fingers slowly and continued to clean Santana out before licking her fingers clean. Dani laid down on top of Santana giving her a nice and loving kiss while undoing Santana's restraints.

Santana slowly wrapped her arms around Dani loosely running her fingertips up and down Dani's back. " Babe that was possibly the best sex we've ever had, I love you so much baby" Santana told Dani.

" I love you too baby" Dani replied giving Santana a quick sweet kiss before laying her head back on Santana's chest kissing her on the collarbone feeling herself drifting off to sleep.

Santana felt Dani's breathing even out knowing she had drifted off to sleep. " I love you more than I've ever loved anybody baby, you deserve so much better than me but here you are and you love me, I'm never letting you go" She whispers in Dani's ear.

" Also I'm going to marry you one day and give you everything you wanted" Santana continues on before drifting off. Dani opened her eyes slowly and replied with a whisper "you are everything that I've ever wanted and I'm going to make sure I show you that every opportunity I get, I will love you forever and I cant wait to marry you".

**I hoped it turned out good like i've said before i will eventually write most of the prompts if not in here in another one.**


End file.
